


Eternity

by Destiel_Hollsteinz



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Hollsteinz/pseuds/Destiel_Hollsteinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura knows she will have to spend eternity with Carmilla, but it would be worth it, because she is with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

It was dark, but not your usual 'dark', REALLY dark.

Laura's head was spinning violently, and a dim grey fog covered her eyes. She felt cool air touching her arms and neck, which also happened to be stinging badly. But the air was cooler than usual. It was cold- Freezing even, but she didn't feel as if she were cold; of course she knew she was cold, but it didn't make goosebumps appear and force her to shiver horribly. It felt abnormal- Everything felt abnormal.

Laura attempted to move her hand, but failed immediately finding her body was stiff and she could not control it. Only her brain was active. A quick shuffle silenced her thoughts, it sounded familiar. How can a shuffle sound familiar?! She desperately attempted to open her eyes, but achieved nothing. Something colder than the air touched her arm and squeezed it gently. It felt warm, like she could recognise it's feeling and touch. But she couldn't remember the name.

She has felt this touch before! It's somewhere in her head, but she can't find it. Something wet splashes onto her hand. It's salty. How can she tell that?! Another one splashes onto her hand and she hears a sniffle. It's low and shaky. Laura strains attempting to remember the feel.

An image comes to her mind. Brown, elegant eyes matching beautiful hair. A plain black t-shirt draped over huge tits and black leather pants. Oh....the pants, the beautiful pants. Cool, pale hands running down Laura's naked body. Carmilla. Soft, plump lips running down her neck. Carmilla Karnstein.

Laura's eyes shoot open. The grey fog fading away slowly. Her auburn eyes scan the room, she can see the dust dancing in the air, the cookie crumbs hidden in the carpet, the Latin writing on the wall. It's her room. Then she notices the tall black figure standing in front of her, it's fuzzy for a moment. The figure stares down at her, eyes glassy with tears, mouth grinning with pure glee. Carmilla Karnstein. Her Vampire.

Laura's eyes settle and comically widen in realisation, Laura's arms lock around Carmilla's waist. Carmilla huffs gently, causing Laura to pause and look at Carmilla's now red face.

"Can't- B,breath C-cupcak-e" Carmilla stammers

Laura pulls back bewildered for a second. She stopped Carm breathing? How? Carm has super strength, nobody can hurt her. She feels Carmilla's hand rest on her shoulder concerned. Laura looks down at herself, she looks the same. Nothing's happened. She's normal. 

But pale. Very pale. As pale as Carmilla. Looking down to her lips she notices two white fangs slip out of her mouth. It takes her a minute to realise what is going on.

"I'm a vampire."

Carmilla sits down next to her and nods quickly.

"I'm sorry- I,I had to. You were dying and I couldn't loose you. You mean everything to me, the world, the universe even! I couldn't see you d-"

Laura pulls Carmilla into a kiss, her fangs emerging even more. Carm groans into Laura's mouth, Laura's tounge dances with her's. Carm pulls away to speak again.

"I mean I know you didn't want to be a vampire and I-" Laura pulls her into another kiss.

"Shut up and kiss me Karnstein" Laura husks

Laura's tounge gets to work again and Carmilla already knows she will not be in control tonight. Laura runs her hands down Carmilla's top and rips it off. Carmilla's eyes widen in surprise, but close almost instantly when Laura grabs her tits. Laura rips off the bra and gently pinches Carmilla's nipples. Her back arches at the contact and she moans into Laura's mouth. Laura pulls away from the kiss, causing Carmilla to make the most pathetic whine ever heard. The blonde smirks and leans into Carmilla's neck peppering soft kisses down the side. Laura slides her hand down to Carms pants and instantly feels how wet she has made her.

Carmilla arches her back again at the sudden contact of the area needs to be touched so badly. Laura grins into Carmilla's neck and pulls down the Brunettes pants quickly. Laura cups Carm's now ruined panties and runs her hand down the front of the silk. Carmilla releases a filthy moan and bucks her hips for more contact. Laura sucks at Carmilla's pulse point whilst pulling one finger up and down Carmilla's panties.

"Please Laura" Carmilla whispers

"Ask again Carm" Laura husks

"Please fuck me Laura" Carmilla begs

Laura smirks and pulls of the panties in one swift and elegant movement. Slowly she drags her finger up and down Carmilla's clit. Carmilla moans heavily, her voice displaying pure want. If Carmilla was reduced to a gasping, moaning mess by just these small movements- It would be a great night.

Laura began to speed up her finger, flicking it effortlessly. Carm thrust her hips towards her hand and moaned again. Still rubbing her clit, Laura pushes one finger into Carm's pussy. Her thrusts are slow but powerful, her finger almost pulls out every time she pulls up. Carmilla releases the second dirty moan of the night, which then turns to a scream when Laura inserts another finger. The blonde speeds up, her thrusts quicker but just as powerful. Carmilla shudders and moans in pure ecstasy. Laura kisses Carmilla again her finger pushing harder on Carmilla's clit.

Carmilla runs her tounge along Laura's fangs and moans again. Laura was so fucking hot.

Laura inserts a third finger and speeds up again, Carm is sure no human would be able to match the speed Laura was fucking her with. Laura was using her new speed- And Carm loved it. Laura split her fingers in Carm's pussy, earning a scream from the older girl. Carmilla shuddered again but this time she tensed as well.

"Fuck! I'm coming, I'm coming Laura!" Carm screams

Carmilla shakes and a cool liquid floods over Laura's fingers. Laura continues thrusting to help Carmilla rise out the orgasm. Slowly, Laura pulled out and brung her fingers to her mouth. She licked up and down her finger carefully making sure Carmilla was watching closely. Oh boy was she.

Laura leaned down and kissed Carmilla softly. Carmilla tasted herself but did not care and allowed the blonde to play with her tounge. Laura layed down next to her and wrapped her hand around Carmilla's waist. Carmilla's head fell onto her shoulder and she could have swore the Brunette was purring softly.

"I love you Carm" Laura whispers, her hand running through Carmilla's hair, a low snore escapes Carmilla. Laura giggles quietly loving how cute Carmilla was when she was sleeping. Laura knew she would spend eternity with Carmilla and knew it would be worth it, because she would be with her. Still smiling, Laura closed her eyes and allowed sleep to overcome her.


End file.
